Reasonable
by modern-eponine
Summary: Aki moves away to get over her secret crush on Yami. what happens when he moves accross the hall from her? Will her roomates help her win his heart or just cause chaos like always?


The sun hit Aki Chou's face as she proceeded to the balcony of her apartment. She placed her hands on the cool metal railing, enjoying her view of downtown, Domino. It was a very peaceful morning for Aki. She even woke up early today on her own without the singing of her annoying alarm clock.  
  
Her long and straight violet hair was put up in a half ponytail. She had on a layer of deep pink lip-gloss. She wore a white spaghetti strap top and a long colorful bohemian looking skirt and some beaded sandals were peeking out of that skirt. She had on chandelier earrings to match her 'gypsy- look'.  
  
She closed her purple eyes and inhaled the sweet air. She could almost hear every word the wind whispered to her. She was at peace and nothing could take this moment away from her. Nothing except. . .  
  
"AKI!!! AKI!!!"  
  
Aki rolled her eyes and groaned. She could hear her sister, Ami screaming and calling for her. She quickly went back inside.  
  
"What is it now, Ami?" she asked. Her sister was just as beautiful as she was. Ami's hair was in choppy layers that reached just above her collarbone. It had bold, blonde highlights in her golden brown hair. She was wearing a tight blue striped button down polo shirt under a green form- fitting sweater. She had on dark blue jeans that she may have bought from the men's section. She wore some urban fashionable sneakers. Her cerulean eyes were lined with black eyeliner and she wore a sheer red lip colour. To top it all off, she wore a black toque.  
  
Ami had on a somewhat excited expression. "Guess what?" she asked her sister. "What?" Aki asked. "We have new neighbor across the hall!" Ami said excitedly.  
  
Aki sighed and gave her a sarcastic reply, "Oh, joy, a new neighbor." Ami gave her frown, "We haven't had a neighbor in a looooooooooong time, Aki." She said.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Said Aki. "Aki, remember the last one we had? That unattractive old woman, Ms. Snotsy?"  
  
Aki sat down on the couch and began flipping through a magazine. "Yeah, I remember her." Aki said.  
  
"We sent her packing before you could say her cat's whole name." Ami said. You see, these girls were pranksters. They've had 30 neighbors in one season and they've all fled. Ami was sure they would send the next one running as well.  
  
"This is going to be so fun! Especially since it's Yami!." Ami said, plopping down on the couch next to her YOUNGER sister. Aki's eyes widened. They've met Yami already from a series of . . .unforgettable episodes. Yeah, they've hung around with Tristan, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Duke, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Mokuba. (read Let's Dare by Althe)  
  
Believe me, all they did was cause painful chaos and they don't even feel bad about it. But, time changes all things and they decided to move downtown, Domino to get away and get normal. Unfortunately, the normal part wasn't so productive.  
  
The real reason for their moving was actually Tea. Oh yes. Obviously, you've never lived in the same neighborhood as her. So you'll never understand. But for Aki, she's got another reason.. . .you'll find out soon.  
  
Anyway, a third girl came out from one of the bathroom, still yawning. She had wavy black hair and aquamarine eyes. She wore a feminine trench coat under a shirt that had an arrow pointing to the right under these very words, 'I'm with stupid'. She wore hippie-looking jeans and comfy runners (for running away from cops hehe). She managed to put on a nude-pinkish lip- gloss. This girl was not not really their sister, more like their half sister. Think Noa versus Kaiba and Mokuba. This lazy bum was Aya Nomura.  
  
The two were used to her getting up late. Aya was the least responsible. She was the laziest. If she was an author on this site, she would only update twice a month and get only two reviews for 28 chapters. That was Aya. Oh, and Ami calls her a 'Crooked' soul. She can't do anything straight and hey suspect she's not even straight.  
  
"Rise and shine, Aya!" Aki called out. "Even a shower won't wake you up." Ami said. Aya sat down in between them. "Who says I shower?" she said over to Ami. Before Ami could run away covering her nose Aya said, "Just kidding, geez. Sometimes, I feel like I'm not the gullible one."  
  
Aya turned over to Aki. "Aki, you look shocked, what is it?"  
  
"Yami's our new neighbor, just when we thought we'd get away from them, they come crawling back to haunt us." Aki replied.  
  
Aya just gave off a smirk, "Yami? Let me guess, you're freaked out because you've always had a crush on him and all that moving you did is now useless because you came here to get over him?"  
  
Ami's face suddenly brightened up. "What did you say, Aya?" , Ami asked. Aya slapped her mouth and started cursing her big mouth. "Wow! All this time I never knew the real reason for why you were so eager to move, Aki."  
  
"That is not true! Aya was making it all up, you know her imagination, Ami!" this time, Aki was blushing.  
  
Aya was in hot water right now. She stood up and walked out the door. "I'm going out today fro breakfast, anyone wanna come? No. Okay, see yeah then! Won't be home for long, gotta go find Nemo today." And with that lousy exit, just to get away from Aki, she's gone.  
  
"I'm telling you, Ami, she's the one with the mouth that never closes."  
  
"I don't know, Aki. Sometimes, the information I get from the mouth is golden."  
  
The two sit in silence for a moment. Their (ahem) peaceful silence is disturbed form the knocking' on their door. Who could it be?  
  
"I'll get it." Aki says as she stands to get the door. 


End file.
